The present invention relates to a wrench for substantially circular workpieces and more particularly to a wrench for providing improved connection and disconnection of garden hoses and the like.
Gardeners in irrigable areas are constantly plagued with the deployment and redeployment of hoses which supply water to sprinklers, bubblers, and other irrigation appliances. The problems of leakage of the hose connections are universally encountered and largely endured rather than corrected. This leads to the waste of scarce water, the misapplication of water, the encouragement of the growth of weeds in areas which could be devoid of weeds if left dry, and other objectionable consequences.
Generally, the problem of leakage stems from inadequate tightening of the hose fittings involved. Such hose fittings usually require the screw threaded interconnection of male and female coupling elements by manual grasping and turning action. Such fittings provide notoriously little mechanical advantage for the manual turning action over the screw threaded interconnection. Thus, binding of the screw threads, dirt and other obstructions in the screw threads, improper alignment, inadequately compressed gaskets and the like quite commonly result in leakage. It is also known that leakage also occurs when the person manipulating the fittings lacks sufficient manual strength to effect proper connection.